


A Steady Beat

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad News, Comfort, Fluff, Heartbeats, Heidi is best mom, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Phone Calls, Protective Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Taco Bell, money problems, theres angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Connor’s heartbeat was without a doubt Evan’s favorite sound in the whole world. Whenever they cuddled, he would fall asleep to the steady beating sound coming from Connor’s chest. It made him feel safe and loved, and he liked to listen to it to know that Connor was in fact living, here, and loved him. It was nice to hear proof that someone loved Evan. It always helped him into a better space when he was having a panic attack.In Connor’s arms, listening to his heartbeat, surrounded by love and warmth. That was his happy place.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 88





	A Steady Beat

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know

Connor’s heartbeat was without a doubt Evan’s favorite sound in the whole world. Whenever they cuddled, he would fall asleep to the steady beating sound coming from Connor’s chest. It made him feel safe and loved, and he liked to listen to it to know that Connor was in fact living, here, and loved him. It was nice to _hear proof_ that someone loved Evan. It always helped him into a better space when he was having a panic attack. 

In Connor’s arms, listening to his heartbeat, surrounded by love and warmth. That was his happy place. 

So it was no surprise to find them sleeping together in their cozy apartment at 9 AM on a Saturday morning. Evan was curled up against Connor, his head resting against the taller’s chest with a pair of pajama-clad arms wrapped protectively around his sleeping form. 

Evan’s ringtone blared loudly, waking up the two sleeping boys. Evan blinked groggily and reached out of Connor’s embrace to pick up the phone. 

“Hullo?” he mumbled sitting upright. Connor whined at the loss of warmth. “Oh… hey mom. Wassup?” The brunet now gazed up curiously at his boyfriend, wondering what Heidi could be calling about at this hour.

“You… hold on, what?” he asked the phone, suddenly alert. “But then how will you-? Okay, but we still don’t know when you’ll return! Oh… but two months… that’s a long time. And you’re barely holding up! _Part time jobs??_ Mom, they’ll treat you like crap! I don't care if you’ll get free tacos every twelve hours- fine, I’ll… I don’t know, I’ll check in on you tomorrow. Okay. Love you too.” Evan set the phone back down and buried his face in his hands.

“Ev, what’s wrong sweetheart?” Connor asked gently. “Is everyone alright?”

Evan inhaled shakily and looked at his boyfriend. “I- mom was put on a two month leave. I dunno why, but she said she took on a part time job at some shitty knock-off Taco Bell I’ve never even heard of and I already _know_ it’s gonna be gross there - it’s not like the original Taco Bells have good bathrooms either - and she won’t get paid nearly enough. Plus it’s nearly time for her bills to roll in and- oh, Connor, what if she doesn’t have enough food?” he said, panic seizing him.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, your mom has managed to come through every time she’s struggled with money so far. I’ve got no doubt she can do it again.” he said with a soothing tone that only came out for Evan.

“But that’s no way for her to be living!” 

“It’s only two months, correct?” 

Evan nodded hesitantly.

“And she’s gone through rougher spots when we were in high school, I remember the time her paychecks didn't come in for a month! But she got through it, even with another mouth to feed! Heidi is like, a superhero.” Evan laughed shakily at that, trying to imagine his mother with a bright red cape. 

“Here, come here, it’s wayyy to early to be awake on a Saturday.” the taller said, opening his arms wide to allow Evan to flop back into their cuddle pile. Connor gently stroked the blond’s hair until his breathing was normal. The lanky boy placed a tender kiss on the other's head, and snuggled in closer, making sure Evan was at the right angle to be warm and comfortable.

And with the help of Connor’s heartbeat, Evan fell back into a peaceful place of sleep.


End file.
